Seen
by The Qilin
Summary: [OT4; Yullen & Lavilena] NSFW, PWP, oneshot, complete. Creative use of two-way mirrors. Kanda hates it. He really does. Just not secretly.


_Characters: Kanda/Allen/Lavi/Lenalee_

_Warnings: Established foursome. Sex, voyeurism. Use of mirrors._

_Author's Notes: To quote, the request was for "__The Yullen and Lavilena couples are staying in an inn that's a former bordello, and there are still two-way mirrors between the rooms. One couple gets to watch the other getting it on through the mirror, and it inspires them to get busy themselves." Definitely more of a pwp._

_In terms of continuity, this is after "Hers" but before "Respite." Respite is post-Arc._

* * *

**Seen**

"We are NOT staying here." Kanda has already turned on his heel.

"But…it was paid for…"

"I'll sleep outside."

"It's going to rain, you know that?" Allen points up clouds. It's already quite dark. "Or did you not bother to look up."

"I'm not going to die in a fucking storm."

"What about a thunderstorm? You want to get struck by lightning?"

"Lavi, I'm pretty sure getting hit with Mugen hurts more than that…"

They're bickering. Again. Lenalee swats the back of Kanda's head. "Why are you so annoyed?"

"Because."

"…it's just old, Kanda."

"Then why is that fucking sign still up?" Kanda growls. He doesn't budge an inch.

Lenalee spares the brightly colored sign advertising FINE LADIES TO ENTERTAIN YOU a quick glance. "But just think about it. Why would the Order make us stay here if it weren't out of business."

Their Finder raises a hand. "I can assure you it's not what it once was. Others have stayed here before."

"Hey, Allen—maybe General Cross was once here."

"Ha, ha, Lavi." Allen shoves him good-naturedly. "I doubt it. This place isn't fancy enough for him."

"You mean this isn't fancy at all?"

"He would call this shade of red tacky. And I don't think those…uniforms were his type." Allen's face darkens. "No, my idiot Master wouldn't come here at all."

They hold a moment of silence for poor Allen, whose memories of his Master border on traumatizing sometimes…

Lavi glances up at the clouds. "We should go in."

"No." Kanda looks at Lenalee. "Does Komui know?"

Lenalee is exasperated. "I'm sure he does know. I'm sure the whole Order knows. Why are you making such a big deal out of it?"

"Aw, let's just leave him." Allen starts for the door. "He's probably too scared to go in. Maybe he thinks some ghost of a lady will haunt his dreams—"

"I am _not_ afraid!" Kanda storms towards him and yanks him by the collar of his coat. "I just think this place is inappropriate."

"Don't be a hypocrite. Are you saying you disapprove of all inappropriate things, then?" Allen's eyes are very wide, and very innocent.

Lavi sniggers and Lenalee hides her smile.

Got him there.

Kanda throws Allen against the sign, and draws Mugen. Allen has quick reflexes and he's already moved away when Kanda slashes the sign in half and it topples pathetically.

"Oh my god." Allen gapes at him as he sits up. "That was vandalism."

"Kanda!" Lenalee is also staring at him. "That was—"

"Tch. Whatever." He sheathes his sword and stomps in, followed by a pale, shaky Finder. Lenalee offers her hand to Allen, who takes it gratefully.

"He's just…had a bad day," Lenalee sighs. "Even if that's a poor excuse."

Lavi ruffles his messy hair. "Isn't that every day?"

"No, he has his rare good days." Allen brushes himself off.

They get themselves checked in for the night without many problems. Kanda makes a point of glaring at the poor receptionist, while the rest of them try not to look around the, um, interesting pictures all around.

Except maybe Lavi.

"Man, I'd tap that." Lavi whistles, eying a faded poster of one busty lady sprawled across a couch. "She's got really nice peaches, that one. And—OW!"

Lenalee just stepped on his foot. "You were saying?" Her tone of voice is very sweet.

He sweats.

It's Allen's turn to snigger as Lavi hops on one foot and swears he doesn't really mean it, that he's really just admiring the aesthetic qualities, etc…

Kanda is eying that poster now.

Lenalee jabs him forcefully in the ribs. "_No_."

He glares sullenly at her until she threatens to not let him eat soba for a few days. So instead he grabs his key and throws the other one at Allen. "So three rooms—you, the rabbit, and me in one, Lenalee's got the other, and you—"

"I already have my key." The Finder is backing away. "But I was going to go out and—"

"Stay put and call the others. Don't go out there and get yourself fucking killed. It'd be a pain to clean up your remains."

"Y-yes, Sir Kanda!" He hightails out of there.

Allen sighs. "Was that necessary?"

Kanda shoves past him to get to the stairs, giving that poster one last scathing look.

Lenalee follows him. "We could've gotten one room, really."

"You'll never know what'll get back to your brother," Allen tells her as he picks up his bag.

"Hm." She glances over her shoulder. "All of you worry too much."

The stairwells have…more art. Kanda is half-red, Lenalee amused, Lavi very quiet, and Allen uncaring. He's seen more things than a few pictures of naked ladies in his lifetime. They find their rooms, which are next to each other. Lenalee glares at the beds. One full-sized in each. Not big enough for the four of them, they'd be falling out.

"I am _not_ staying in that room by myself," she says.

"Why not?" Allen scratches the back of his head.

"Because it's not that fair all three of you get to share a bed."

Lavi raises his hand. "I'll stay with you. Unless anyone else opposes?"

Kanda shrugs, and Allen squeezes her hand, telling her to make sure Lavi doesn't have too much fun, and they enter their room.

Lenalee tugs Lavi in behind her. "I claim the bathroom first."

"Go ahead. I might just sleep…" He yawns. "And shower tomorrow."

She wrinkles her nose. "Really?"

"Unless," He grins cheekily, "there's enough room for two in where."

Her response to peck him on the cheek and then they lock themselves in the bathroom.

**_-|||:|||-_**

Kanda is considering sleeping out in the balcony. For real. Anywhere as opposed to this room with its ugly furniture. Oh look, the Beansprout already sprawled out comfortably on the bed.

"Why are you so upset?"

"I fucking hate this place." He shoves his case in a corner and redoes his hair.

"Trust me, it's clean. I've stayed in alleys. You don't want to know the things I've seen." Allen pulls off his shoes and socks and then works on his jacket fastenings. "It's only cheap."

"I don't want to know how you stand it. You and your standards—"

"—are just fine." Allen is now shirtless. "Honestly, if you're going to worry about something, worry about making sure no one finds out what we're doing. This is Lenalee we're talking about."

"Are you saying I don't care about her?"

Allen catches his eye. "I'm saying to be careful. That's all."

They do not think about the consequences. For one, who knows how Komui would take? And two—they're Exorcists. Was this sort of thing even legal?

Kanda snaps his coat shut. "Whatever. I'm going out."

"You're serious about staying outside?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. But I want to take a look around."

"Can't it wait?" As if to taunt them, they hear a loud clap of thunder.

"You're really going?"

"I said I was. Akuma don't care if it's a storm or a hurricane."

"You're impossible."

"Stay, then."

Allen makes a sound. It's night and he wants to sleep. But Exorcists didn't go out on their own because that's stupid. So he puts his shirt and uniform back on, wiggles into his shoes, and trudges back out to make sure Kanda doesn't accidentally kill himself or something. Their golems trail behind them, barely making it out because Kanda has a habit of slamming doors too quickly.

**_-|||:|||-_**

Lenalee goes to sleep immediately; it had been a long day and she doesn't like it when it thunders at night. Lavi curls around her, arm lying loosely over her waist. They fall asleep like that.

She wakes up when she hears a door slam, and a faint light that makes her sleepily blink in confusion. There's muffled voices, familiar ones…Kanda…and Allen?

Huh?

Shifting Lavi—who is snoring a little—carefully away, she sits up. She doesn't except to be able to see Allen and Kanda in the next room. A little dimly, but clearly enough through what she assumed was the mirror. Kanda's attempting to dry his wet hair, and Allen is pulling his shoes off. Then she remembers this place used to be a place of entertainment. This is…probably something that someone liked. The act of getting off on watching others.

Was a there a term for it? She has no idea, but she watches Kanda shoving Allen, and Allen kicking him, and their general fighting. She's tempted to tap on the glass, but that would require getting up. Lenalee about to turn away and go back to sleep when Allen is suddenly kissing Kanda, and Kanda is shoving him against a wall.

Oh…

They make very quick work of each other's drenched clothing, tearing it off and shoving it in a messy heap on a chair. The dark-haired exorcist runs his hands down Allen's sides before grinding against him. Allen ends up tripping him and they fall on the bed, where they roll, yanking on hair and limbs and giving her a very thorough view. It's nothing she hasn't seen before. But their passion? She doesn't get tired of it. She imagines their breathing mixing, Allen's sighs, Kanda's little expressions on his faces. Allen is currently squirming his hand between their bodies, most likely gripping them together…

_Just…turn a little_, she wills, unconsciously licking the corner of her mouth.

And they did. She can see Kanda shuddering, shoulders heaving as Allen's hand makes scratches in his back and as he chews on Kanda's ear.

When she moves, she realizes just how aroused she is, and she bites back a moan as she tucks a hand underneath her nightgown to press to her groin. Stroke for stroke, she matches them. Her other hand comes up to fondle a sensitive breast as her lips part in order to breathe.

Kanda is straddling Allen now, hands pinching nipples. Allen tucks his feet on Kanda's shoulders, saying something with a smirk on his face. This makes the other snarl and then bite on the side of his neck.

Lenalee swallows, and then she stifles a surprised squeak when Lavi wraps his arms around her.

"When did you—?"

"Sh~" She catches his wink. "I knew about the mirrors as soon as we entered the room. I thought they'd be useless, but it's a good thing I was a wrong, eh?"

"How?"

"Trust a Bookman to know these things." He rubs her shoulder, tugging at a loose strap slipping off. "I was wondering if they'd do something tonight."

"..you _wanted_ to watch them," she accuses him. "You were waiting."

"I was," he admits. "But I was also watching you, just now." She stills when he kisses her ear and leans forward against her. "A little uncomfortable?"

"A little." Lenalee steals a glance back. Kanda has something in his hands and he's pushing fingers into Allen. Their bodies curves, and the way Allen is gripping the bed and arching into Kanda's touch is distracting.

But even more distracting is how Lavi's hand slips against hers, to touch her where it made her stiffen and moan. "Is it really all right?"

"Does a glass between makes any difference than if we're in the same room?"

"I…guess not." Her nightgown is falling down her shoulders and breasts, and her breathing quickens.

"Good." She hears the rustle of clothing and sheets, and when Lavi presses up against her, as bare as the day he's born, she leans her head back on his shoulder. Experienced hands do away with her clothes; he makes of a point of touching her skin when he pushes everything down and off her body. Her hands finds his, encouragingly as he smoothes them up her body.

"So much for that shower."

"We'll just take another one in the morning." He bumps his head against her cheek. "Don't look away now, you'll miss the best part coming up."

She looks back to see Kanda bending Allen over on his hands and knees, tugging on his hair. Allen seems to be saying something, but gets cut off when the other pushes into him, snapping his hips hard.

At the same time Allen's eyes close and his mouth opens, Lavi's fingers enter her and she curls against him with a whimper.

It feels as if Allen is looking directly at her, as Kanda thrusts into him while Lavi rubs himself against her back and strokes her with a firm hand. Eyes of desire, of need, of being satisfied.

She's sure her gaze matches his. Lavi pauses to ready himself, with soft guttural sounds in the back of his throat as he slides rubber over his erection. And then he's between her legs, letting her slide against him while his hands press against her breasts.

"Almost wish it were a normal mirror," he murmurs into her ear. "You'd get to see yourself."

"I wouldn't…last long." She shifts so that he can actually sit without cramping his knees, feet dangling off the side of the bed, and she in his lap. In this position it's hard to kiss, but he still makes it good, pressing his lips to the corner of her mouth.

From the corner of her eye, she sees that Kanda is speeding up, and Allen is fisting the sheets. She reaches hand to grab Lavi, who chokes back a sound as she slips him inside of her and scoots so that it penetrates more deeply.

"_Move_," she says to him, with desperation in her voice.

He doesn't even need to be told. Running his fingers over her shoulders, he pumps his hips. Lenalee splays her hands over his thighs for support, eyes wandering over to see how he goes in and out of her, and back at Kanda and Allen.

Kanda's hair is down, brushing over his chest and against nipples that stand out. It's long enough that it brushes Allen's backside. Allen also has himself in his hand now, managing to still brace himself with one hand even though Kanda's set a bruising pace. She can tell they're not going to last much longer.

Lavi seems to sense this, and picks up his own speed. His movements are far more fluid than the jerky motions of Kanda. Seems like the one who is more graceful in bed might actually be Lavi.

Kanda suddenly shoves Allen; they both collapse, but she can still make out grinding hips, and from shudder from Allen, he's being pressed into the mattress and the friction is pushing him over the edge. She slips her hand over where she and Lavi meet, rotating a finger against that small area of pleasure that she likes best.

The redhead breathes raggedly against her ear, hot and insistent. It spurns the both of them one and she catches his moan when he trembles, stiffens, and comes. She rides him a little longer, her fingernails digging into his skin. Across from them, separated by those glasses, she sees how Allen snaps his shoulders up, scrunches up his face, and then crumpling. Kanda follows soon, hair slipping over his shoulder as he thrusts a few more times before stilling.

Lenalee arches against Lavi, and as she lets out her breath, is pushed over the edge. She tilts her head back, vision swimming in sparks as she moans. She's faintly aware of Lavi pulling out of her and then smoothing her hair while he lays her back down.

He grins sleepily at her. "Bit a voyeur, are you?"

She reaches up to pinch his nose, but misses and tweaks his cheek instead. "Nothing I haven't seen before." It's simply… a little awe-inspiring because they weren't aware of being watched and because they never hold back.

Lavi watches them a little longer. "Guess Kanda got over this place." He stifles a yawn. "Allen somehow puts up with him."

"Mhm." She hooks her arm with Lavi's, tugging him down so that she can pull blankets over them. "He's not entirely senseless."

…that could be debated, yes.

**_-|||:|||-_**

Come morning, Kanda doesn't understand why Lenalee asks Allen if he can sit comfortably (he replies he's just fine, without even a blush), and she taps a finger against his cheek and tells him that he needs to leave hair down more often.

Until the ride home and Lavi spills the beans. Both he and Allen go for him until Lenalee hits them both over the head and said she liked it a lot.

She also whispers that she wouldn't mind it again.

…it's Lenalee. Allen tells her they can possibly "work something out," while Lavi simply grins, and Kanda scoffs and deliberately looks out the window even though his ears are tinged pink.

Because, if he thinks too hard about it, Lenalee, getting off to him fucking Allen, sets something stirring in him. Maybe next time they ought to have the rabbit and beansprout going at it, while he holds her as she watches them…

For now, he thinks about cold showers. And not about that stupid sign he sliced or the ugly décor or how Allen looked in that damn mirror-that-wasn't-a-mirror.

His success at normal thoughts is abysmal at best all the day back to Headquarters.


End file.
